leah y su amiga la soledad
by blancatwilightmaniaca
Summary: espero que les guste


"nessie, nessie , nessie"

" ¡calla Jacob black! " odioso Jacob, porque me ase eso, pensar en ese maldito… semi vampiro, niña odiosa

"amargada" y asi me dejo sola Jacob black en medio del bosque, ¿poeque no podía ser tan idiota como el? Enamorarme de un chico y amarlo con toda mi vida… bueno había amado a un chico con toda mi vida, pero claro el tenia que convertiste en esta abominación que era yo y la manda entera, en fin que mas dava, nunca encontraría el amor posiblemente, ya estaba haciéndome a la idea.

"oh que linda eres elizabet"

" ¿seth, eres tu? "

"aja"

" ¿Quién es elizabet? "

"la chica que amo"

"agrrr… lo que me faltaba, otro idiota mas enamorado" me large era mi hermano el, ammm…. El solo pensaba en esa niña, una chica pelo castaño y ojos verdes del pueblo, alguien podría lograr no improntrarse, que me hiciera compañía en el desamor??, sam, jake, quil, y ahora mi hermano!! Oh por dios eso seria una tortura.

Caminaba enfuruñada sin mirar donde pisaba cuando cai en un poso fondo

"ayuda!!!" grite al caer en el

" ¿leah? ¡voy en camino!tran… " perdi la conciencia, lo ultimo que escuche fueron los pasos de seth acercándose.

-ya despierta- dijo un chico, abri un poco los ojos, mire una gran figura frente a mi, un fuerte olor dulzón quemava mi nariz

-¿Quién eres?

-vamos leah no jueges, soy tu amigo jake

-¿jake?

-¡si! ¿Que te pasa?- me golpio leve en el brazo

-calma Jacob posiblemente sea un lapso de falta de memoria- dijo un hombre palido, alto, cabello dorado y ojos que conbinaban con su cabello era apuesto

-hola leah- me dijo técnicamente enojado un joven alto cabello despeinado color bronce, ojos dorados era apuesto también y al igual extremadamente palido-se lo que piensas y no me agrada deja de acerlo- solo sentí como mis ojos casi salian de mis orvitas llego una chica, cabello castaño, ojos ¿rojos? ¿o eran tan oscuros que parecían rojos? En fin era linda

-hola soy bella… ¿me recuerdas?- nege energéticamente con la cabeza- no te preocupes te ayudare a que nos recuerdes a todos- sus ultimas palabras fueron un susurro, no supe si dijo aunque a mi no me agrade o calzo talla grande, las dos cosas eran muy su problema.

Una mujer seme acerco con un plato de comida olia delicioso, con tan solo olerlo me sonaron las tripas, lo cual hiso que me pusiera roja como tomate

-no te preocupes linda, espero que te guste- me entrego el plato, mire a la mujer maternal, ella en definitiva me recordava a mi madre, tenia un hambre boras, limpie el plato, literalmente,- ¿quieres mas?- me pregunto la mujer

-si, porfabor…- espere a que mensionara su nombre

-esme- me sonrio, yo le devolví la sonrisa, se fue a servirme mas

-¡hermanita!

-¡seth!

-oh a el si lo recuerdas!, no si ya me ofendi- dijo el tipo llamado jake, se hizo el indignado, estaba actuando no sabia porque pero sabia que actuaba mi subconciente lo decía

-claro tonto, el es mi hermano!!- le grite con un poco de furia y un poco de gracia, me alegraba decirle tonto- ¿como estas seth?

-bien ¿como iba a estar?

- podrías lastimarte corriendo de esa forma

-vamos leah, ya no soy un bebe, recuerda que ya soy el hombre de la casa- dijo mi hermanito orgulloso pero a la vez con nostalgia

- le dire a papa que dijiste eso- lo amenase, mi padre le hacia cosquillas a morir cada ves que decía eso, dice que aplastan su ego como dueño de la casa

-claro leah- me dijo como si hablara con una loca  
-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-¿recordar que?

-lo de papa- me dijo seth palido

-¿Qué le paso a papa?

-leah… murió, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Sentí como lagrimas caian por mis mejillas, me Sali de la camilla donde me tenían, mi cuerpo comenso a temblar de enojo, no sabia que mi padre había muerto, en mi huida, no sabia por donde caminaba, asi que iba corriendo sin mirar cuando me tope con un joven, en teoría choque con el.

-cuidado- me dijo el frunciendo un poco la nariz, yo hice lo mismo el olia demasiado dulce, se había puesto bastante colonia varata pensé, pero había algo en el,-y estaba segura que no era su colonia- que me hacia sentir seguridad, como si el mundo girara alrededor de el, como si yo girara alrededor sullo.

-lo siento, hola mi nombre es leah- le dije con una media sonrisa, las lagrimas se habían ido- o eso creo- reimos los dos juntos

-mecho gusto, yo soy… lo siento tengo que irme, vienes de la casa cullen… ¿no?

-no lo se, se que hay una mujer, que me recuerda a mi madre llamada esme

-si la casa cullen- me sonrio- en un rato ire para aquellos lugares, espero verte ahí

-aja- le dije sin pensar, el chico se fue, yo regrese con seth a esperarlo a el, cuando llege todos me miraron como bicho raro

-leah ¿eres tu?

-si quien mas iba a ser- le dije a seth con una sonrisa- oh por cierto me encontré a un joven dijo que vendría en la tarde- les dije algo timida

-oh es nuestro amigo…- sono el teléfono- yo contesto!- dijo esme, yo me quede sentada esperando a que el llegara, seme acerco una niñita con un poco de ropa ofreciéndomela

-toma- me dijo temerosa- te puedes cambiar en ese baño- me señalo una habitación, para ser tan pequeña hablaba muy bien

-gracias pequeña- le alborote el cabello y me dirigi a la habitación que me había dicho, la niña salió corriendo a abrazar a su mama por detrás de ella, se escondió de mi en teoría, que le había hecho a la pobre antes de perder la memoria.

Me vesti la ropa me quedaba bien, como me gustaba, Sali de nuevo

-¿Cómo me veo?

-bien- dijo jake, que cargaba a la pequeña, que se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos

-oh que dulce se mira!- dije sin mas ni menos

-toc, toc, llamando tierra a leah, leah responde eres tu?- dijo jake

-vamos- le dije sonriendo- en serio nada de lo que soy ahora era antes?, pues que me paso?

-te trasformaste- sabia que esas palabras tenían doble significado, no le tome importancia, algien llamo a la puerta

-yo abro!- dije sin mas ni mas, me acerque y la abri lentamente era el chico con el que habia tropezado- hola!

-hola leah… puedo pasar?

-eso creo- le dije sonriendo, yo no era dueña de la casa

-hola!- se acerco la péqueña duendecillo y lo beso en la mejilla-pasa

-gracias- se fue llego jake y me saco de la casa

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte

-¿en serio no recuerdas nada?

- no nada, ¿me podrías ayudar?

-te lo contare todo leah clarewer, tu eres de la puch, eres una chica poco normal, perteneces a un grupo poco normal, al igual que varios chicos

-¿de que hablas jake? ¿estas tratando de decirme que pertenesco a una banda?- le dije algo irritada, mis manos tenia un leve temblor

-no una banda no, mas buen… una manada

-ni que perteneciera a un grupo de lobos

-pues a eso me estoy refiriendo

-son tonterías Jacob black, ahora me vas a decir que esme es un vampiro!

-bien no quería hacer esto pero no me queda otra opción- jake comenso a tamblar pronto se volvió una mancha borrosa, y como una chispa se conviertio en lobo

-ahhhhhh- Sali corriendo horrorisada, estaba llorando, entre tanto caminar no notaba el suelo me tropese con una rama y cai al suelo, me quede hay lloriquiando, derrepente comenso a llover, el chico al cual le habia abierto la puerta seme acerco

-¿estas bien?

-no mucho- le dije, el tomo suavemente mi barbilla hiso que alsara mi vista, coloco un mechon suelto de cabello detrás de mi oreja y luego me beso, me beso de una forma tan electrizante y dulce, que no la creía cierta…

-¿leah? Leah despierta!!

-¿eh?

-a quien besabas en tus seños, ¿eh hermanita?-me pregunto mi enfadoso hermano al despertarme, porque habia estado hablando mucho en sueños

-callate entrometido! Me voy con jake a dar una vuelta de vigilancia

-claro, asi ya podre dormir

-¡tonto!- le dije lanzándole una almohada.

¿Por qué habia soñado aquello, es mas porque habia soñado que besaba a nahuel? Ese semi vampiro, no me habia imprimado de el, ¿o si? No claro que no era ovio si no hubiera andado como mosca muerta tras el

"nessie, nessie , nessie"

" ¡calla Jacob black! " odioso Jacob, porque me ase eso, pensar en ese maldito… semi vampiro, niña odiosa, que era de la misma especie que nahuel, por asi decirlo

"amargada" y asi me dejo sola Jacob black en medio del bosque, ¿poeque no podía ser tan idiota como el? Enamorarme de un chico y amarlo con toda mi vida… bueno había amado a un chico con toda mi vida, pero claro el tenia que convertiste en esta abominación que era yo y la manda entera, en fin que mas dava, nunca encontraría el amor posiblemente, ya estaba haciéndome a la idea, aunque también la otra esperanza era Nahuel… no nunca

"oh que linda eres elizabet"

" ¿seth, eres tu? " hey esto me recordava al sueño

"aja"

" ¿Quién es elizabet? " de seguro me responderá que es la chica que ama

"la chica que amo" esta bien esto me estaba asustando un poco

"agrrr… lo que me faltaba, otro idiota mas enamorado" me large era mi hermano el, ammm…. Apareció en su mente esa niña, una chica pelo castaño y ojos verdes del pueblo, la tal elizabet Oh por dios eso seria una tortura.

Caminaba enfuruñada sin mirar donde pisaba cuando cai en un poso fondo

"ayuda!!!" grite al caer en el, oh-oh esto no seme hacia tan buena idea, perdi la conciencia.


End file.
